


Quips

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little one-shot about how Sam really feels about the little quips that Dean says. Please read and review. :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quips

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth and The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**This is just a little one-shot about how Sam really feels about the little quips that Dean says.**

_"Jefferson Starships. Because they're horrible and they're hard to kill."_

Dean's voice was going over and over in my head when we got back to the motel room that night. It was something that never changed with my big brother. Dean would always try to say something in the attempts of lightening the harshness of whatever we were witnessing.

Thinking back, I remembered rolling my eyes when Dean made that stupid statement. I had long since stopped laughing or sniggering at those comments while we were on the job. But that didn't stop the small giggles that rose up in my chest when I thought back on it at the end of day. This was not the first time that Dean had said something that got me laughing mere hours later.

When we had to deal with a town full of demons, trying to protect a handful of people in the local jail, before all that happened, the FBI agent that had been after us for the past couple of months was possessed. He shot the local sheriff. Leave it to Dean to try to lighten the mood, again.

_"Well, at least you didn't shoot the deputy."_

Yeah, I looked at him, but once we were back in the hotel room and we were cleaning up, while I was in the shower, I couldn't stop laughing. I have to say that I was happy that the shower was going, so Dean didn't hear.

Nowadays, Dean's had so much on his mind that he hasn't made little quips like that anymore. And now that Bobby is dead, it seems like the old Dean is long gone. He's got a new friend that he trusts now, a vampire, no less.

It's amazing how the small, insignificant things will be the things I miss. It doesn't matter how corny it is, I really do miss those little quips.

Now we're working on a case with Charlie, and I find some information on the case. When I talked to both of them, I told them about the poison, Belladonna, that was used and both, at the same time, respond the same way: "The porn star?"

It had been so long since a quip or joke was made while we were working. I almost lost my composure. The rest of the day felt like a normal case that we worked on together.

At the end of the day, I watched my brother give a speech from a movie that we've watched more than once. After the battle over land and fighting for the queen, we went back to the hotel to clean up. I know I was biting my cheek to keep from laughing, thinking about everything that happened during the day.

_000_000_0000_0000_000_000_000_

"You want to go first?" Dean asked, bringing Sam out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," Sam said getting up, gathering his clothes and going to the bathroom.

Dean took the wig off and sat down at the table, when the bathroom door closed. He could hear the water in the tub turn on followed by the shower head. Dean knew he looked ridiculous, but he really had fun today. From being knighted to leading the battle at the end of the day. But there was one thing that was making him smile right now. He could hear it over the water and the longer he sat there the more he realized how much he missed it.

Dean knew even though he looked annoyed, Sam always loved the little jokes that he would say during a case. Sam didn't know that Dean knew what Sam was doing while he would be in the shower. It was the same thing that he was doing right now.

Dean was sitting at the table hearing the sweetest sound that always brought a smile to his face. It didn't matter how old Sam was; when Sam would laugh, it always brought a smile to the older Winchester's face.

There was so much that Dean regretted in his life; making his brother laugh was not one of them.

Dean sat back in his chair, waiting for his turn in the bathroom with a small smile on his face, with the faint sound of laughing coming from behind the bathroom door.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my little story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. Good? Bad?**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook and Tumblr.** _


End file.
